


(Hau/AZ) I'm Here!!!!(Day 2 out of 25)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, Day 2 out of 25, Day 2!~, F/M, Hau is so done, He loves you so much but you are clueless!, Hurt, If I get over 20 kudos I will continue!, Loveeee, Player will be called AZ, Rejection, So excited!, may be multi-chapters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 2:(Hau/AZ)Hau is sick of being ignored. The smiley boy shows you he can be much more than just smiles. Your first date goes well! Falling into ice water really brings out true nature I guess?(AZ is what I call the Player/Reader)





	

After getting rejected by Gladion, you may or may not have been a run away Champion with some of your Ultra Beasts on the loose...

But somehow, Hau always comes and finds you with that huge smile on his face.

 

"We got information that the Champion's rival had brought her back home safe and sound. We are waiting for more information to be released."

The News Channels have gotten word of your recent break-down, and it did not help your mood what so ever.

Hau's Raichu was left in charge as he went... who knows where.

So you were a depressing smol child sulking in Hau's room.

Then you eye his bed.

You have made it your goal to try out every bed in Alola, but you still haven't tried Hau's....

 

...

_The bed is soft to the touch. Just sitting down it sinks to fit your figure. You could sleep here in pure bliss forever. ___

__...And you fell asleep on his bed._ _

__

__"AZ I'M BAC-" He shouts as he flings the door open wearing a grey coat and green/yellow scarf with a giant smile on his face as he carried a giant thing of Malasada._ _

__You jump up in shock, covers falling down to reveal your messy shirt wrinkled up, exposing your stomach. You shivered at the cold air that made contact with your body._ _

__He blushes furiously before you realize why, then you pulled down your shirt._ _

__"Fixed it." You said with a slightly raspy voice, partly from sleeping but more from crying._ _

__He looked back at you, taking his coat and shoes off before sitting next to you on the bed._ _

__He saw your glossy, slightly reddened eyes._ _

__"It will be okay." This is the first time in a while that he had let his smile fall, his mouth not showing off his shiny white teeth._ _

__Then as quickly as he put it down, it shot back onto his face, somehow glowing even more than before._ _

__"I got us a big Malasada to share!" He said with a giddy voice._ _

__You chuckled._ _

__"Whats so funny?"_ _

__You burst into laughter._ _

__"You already took a bite of it, didn't you?" He looked surprised when you asked._ _

__"How did you know?!"_ _

__"Its just that you have some smeared on the corner of your lip."_ _

__He nervously giggled._ _

__"Y-Yea, you caught me!"_ _

__You placed your thump over the corner of his lip, wiping it away. You put your thumb onto his lower lip as you wiped the sauce on him. His pupils enlarged x40 at least._ _

__He stared at you shocked as you moved your hand away, licking the rest. You honestly did so on purpose, as a test to see his reaction._ _

__You weren't expecting a full on kiss. As he let go, both of your faces were as red as the sweet tomato filling inside the Sweet Malasada._ _

__"J-Just didn't want you to have the last crumb is all." He said as his hand rubbed on the back of his neck shyly._ _

__He laughed very nervously when you didn't respond._ _

__You took the brown paper bag off of his lap, taking the giant Malasada._ _

__You took a bite, then moved it up to his face. His hands had unexpectedly covered yours, tightening around your dainty yet strong hands, as he took a bite._ _

__Both of you continued to eat, until you reached the last bite._ _

__"You can have it AZ!"_ _

__"How about.... We split it?" You suggest._ _

__You saw the excitement flicker in his eyes, but then he shook his head no._ _

__You ripped it apart anyway, popping one half in your mouth and handing one to Hau._ _

__He smiled as he chewed, savoring the last of it._ _

__"Well, that was good." You said after finishing._ _

__He nodded anxiously in agreement._ _

__Then he dragged out your torn up penny coat from his closet._ _

__"This wont do!"_ _

__He then went outside and had brought back a festively wrapped box._ _

__"Open it!" He jumped with excitement._ _

__You did so, careful to save enough of the wrapping to put in your "Memory Box"_ _

__Inside was a Beautiful black and white penny coat and a purple scarf, along with a pair of running boots for the cold snow._ _

__"Thank You!" You said, digging into your purse, pulling out 25,000 PD._ _

__He took it out of your hand, only to slip it back into your purse. You pretended not to notice before you slipped into his closet as you put your old coat away._ _

__"Put it on." He said, a little less perky. Instead, he was filled with embarrassment._ _

__You did just that, pulling out an old pair of gloves you got two years ago, before you came to Alola._ _

__He quickly pulled you out of his house and sped off to the small pond off of one of the paths._ _

__He made you walk onto the ice, hoping it was very frozen over._ _

__Then, Hau thought it was a good idea to skip onto the ice._ _

__"Hau! Maybe don't do-"_ _

__*Splash*_ _

__He had slid and fell, cracking the ice and plopped right into the freezing water._ _

__you pulled him out of the 4ft hole and quickly called charizard to fly you to your hotel room. It had been a slight bit closer than his house was._ _

__He shivered as you put him onto the pokemon's back, calling out the Toucannon you have and had it carry you off as far as it could, you weren't that heavy anyway._ _

__You both got there, and Hau fell off of the charizard's back._ _

__You quickly walked him into the warm room, laying him on your bed as you pulled out some blankets and a towel, while quickly undressing him. You would give your warmth by taking your clothing off, keeping a bra and underwear on, and climbed next to him._ _

__He unconsciously clung to your body, his cold damp skin freezing yours. You pulled a couple blankets over the both of you while towel drying his loose, messy, and.... attractive... hair._ _

__'NO THOUGHTS LIKE THAT!' You scolded yourself._ _

__His arm found its way to your back, slowly unhooking your bra._ _

__You squirmed as if trying to get him to stop._ _

__Then he started laughing, following with a smirk._ _

__"What? Did I do that?" He said cockily. This was... different?_ _

__"Hau?!"_ _

__"What, got a problem beautiful?" He said lazily._ _

__Since when was he a flirt?!_ _

__"W-What?"_ _

__"Ya know, Iv'e gave quite a bit of hints, and you ignore every. single. one."_ _

__"I didn't k-know Hau-"_ _

__He grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her forward._ _

__"You do now."_ _

__He smashed his mouth into hers._ _

__"That was a very good first date, if I say so myself."_ _

__"..."_ _

__"And I say so."_ _


End file.
